


Partners, Friends, and Lovers

by Amilyn



Series: Future Nick'n'Nat Post-LK [2]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick/Natalie: Some bonds survive everything.  Natalie & Janette:  old friends are the best, hell in high heels. Drabbles set in the timeline of "Tangled" and that view of Nick and Nat in the future.  Written in FKFicFest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stellar Drift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deire/gifts).



Natalie stared up at the domed starscape. She didn't move as a man joined her on the geometric bench.

"Knew you'd show up, so I set the stars for 1228," she said finally.

His non-breath caught.

"I'd never looked before. My skies were different. Yours are downright foreign."

He squeezed her shoulder. " _You_ don't feel foreign."

"I am. You are too." Nat patted his hand. "Nick Knight's still there though, under all these centuries."

"I've got the Privilege Suite at the Hospitality Center." He kissed her. "Join me tonight?"

She leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Always."


	2. Partners, Friends, and Lovers

The breakneck pace would have killed her when she was mortal.

So would the abrupt stop as her quarry crashed into her partner.

They hypno-bound the man, took him to lock-up.

"I finally understand why Nicolas loved this job." She turned to her partner. "Drinks."

Natalie grinned. "Thought you'd never ask. There's a new flavour synthetic I've wanted to try."

Janette blanched. "And how was your visit with our Nicolas?"

"Lovely. We went stargazing before the Privilege Suite."

Janette raised a still-perfect eyebrow.

"As good as he always has been, yes." Natalie leaned forward. "You should join us next time."


End file.
